


Transient

by Rougescribe (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, Drabble, F/M, Short Story, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: Time is ending and the shadows of his darkness have finally caught up with Rogue in the few, sparse moments he has left. Yet- in the loneliness of the battlefield, a surprising light will grant him solace. Tragedy. Rogue/Levy - OneShot Gift For a Friend.





	Transient

**Author's Note:**

> To my Friend Kai. Who made me see just how wonderful Rogue and Levy could really be.

' _There's always a person that you don't know, but you feel you do-...'_

_\- Whitney Woerz_

He had no recollection of time.

Cold, empty, numb- that was all he knew. It enveloped him like a blanket, caressing his being even as he fought to cringe against it. Darkness was an old friend he had been wary of his entire life, but this- this was infinite. Too permanent, too lacking.

It overwhelmed him until he didn't know whether this was his ending or his beginning. Who or what he was had been lost to him and all movement had ceased an eternity of seconds ago and not for the first time, he felt fear. It gripped him tightly, squeezed and thrust the coldness through his being sharper than any knife. He would have sobbed if he had the ability-

But there was only slow, withered breathing that he could barely hear.

For that moment, he slept while he was awake, body too numb to recognize anything or even gather thought. He was suspended in a timeless void of knowing nothing and fearing that emptiness as his thoughts raced. Screamed and echoed in his mind in a sluggish drone, a cry for solace, for rest- for  _ti-_

' _\- ogue… h god- … s ok- '_

Infinity of nothingness cracked, sounds tickled his ears through the paralysis that had settled and the mush of thought and stillness muffled the outside.

"Rogue- It's okay! It'll be okay!"

Yet sound quickly doused him in the cold water of memory, battle wounds and sore muscles screamed back into his numb being and eyes, blurred and dull peaked out from his darkness and he saw the voice above him, eyes wide and as fearful as he felt.

Rogue- that was his name. No sound escaped him. He couldn't. The extent of his wounds burned his chest and gaping gashes poured out what was left of his life. That's where he was and this- This...

Slim, dirty, warm fingers gripped his own and a sudden burst of warmth filled his tired limbs. It was as if from a dream, watching as she held his hand, barely feeling it. - but the girl looked over his broken body with the frightening revelation that it was too late.

Too late, he'd failed and now here he was, cold and alone- and so far from home.

"This isn't fair- they're not here, maybe... Maybe.. Rogue- it's okay, I think your Guild is safe, even Frosch. I'll.. I'll make sure for you, I will!"

Why was she assuring him of this? Who even was she? He struggled to form more thought, struggled to stay in reality for just that much longer, gripping to the single thread of his life that was draining away. He needed, no... wanted- answers. Answers she couldn't give, but a promise that slightly settled him.

Ah- he knew this girl. The small Fairy. The one he'd seen near Gajeel often. How had she-?

Thought left him again when trembling fingers smoothed the sweat and blood encrusted hair from his glassy eyes. Sunlight struck his face, warm and chasing away the darkness that blanketed him. With a sudden, stunning clarity, Rogue realized she was crying, clinging tightly to him, saying so many things he couldn't understand.

Looking into her eyes, he saw it. Fear, regret, anguish. They didn't know each other, but he was here, alone. Mortally wounded. And she was the only one who knew.

"It's okay, you're not alone. I- I'm here."

Not alone-? How had she? Those eyes were too understanding, too empathic, feeling the fear that had gripped him as if it had been her own. Was that it? Did she feel the same?

"I'll stay until you.. Until you sleep You don't have to be alone for this!"

_Sleep._

Sleep would be wonderful, but as tears dripped down her face, cascading like tiny rain drops before landing on his skin, Rogue relaxed. She knew it wasn't sleep. He knew it too. This was far more permanent.

Rogue knew he was dying and she, this girl he barely knew was going to chase the emptiness away. And for what? So many unanswered questions and yet her fingers anchored him and perhaps, just perhaps a quirk of his lips lifted on his features.

It was surprising then that time stopped once more for him; followed by the sounds of her soft voice, humming. Caressing his ears and soul until the pain and numbness were all but forgotten.

Rogue had felt nothing earlier. Cold paralysis was setting in even as he struggled for one more breath.

And with the sun beating down on him, ironic for the darkness fighting to claim him, this girl- Levy was it? -sang softly for him. A lullaby, a soothing tone, fingers squeezing so tight that he felt it through his seared nerves. Comforting…

Comforting a dying man. The absurdity and sheer amazement of it was not something he could consider. Instead. There was only gratitude. Another lifetime passed by, hearing this kind woman fight off his inner demons without even realizing it.

With a soft sigh- he felt the warmth cover him and all darkness was gone.

That fleeting moment between life and death, Rogue fell in love and despite her tears-

He smiled.

' _Thank you for the light, Levy.'_


End file.
